Forbidden Not
by bluegrey atticus
Summary: :: Last mile, in the pale light, take me home with you tonight, We'll touch till' it feels right, you won't say love but I might:: He was my teacher; I know. But having a teacher like him? I don't know…


**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Creations belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**FORBIDDEN: NOT**

_**according to Bella Swan  
by **_bluegrey atticus

—

He was my teacher; I know. But having a teacher like him? I don't know…

—

_One step closer to the sea wall, looking down you can see all,_

_Hold my hand, so you don't fall, catch your breath as the gull's call,_

_One heart out of two, one life, me and you,_

_One heart out of two, one life, me and you,_

_Last mile, in the pale light, take me home with you tonight,_

_We'll touch till' it feels right, you won't say love but I might_

x **Time Can Never Kill The True Heart**, Stars x

_Heart, 2003 _

xxx

xxx

xxx

I fidgeted in my seat as the whole male population seemed to be looking at my direction since I arrived at school this morning. _Morons_, I thought. I was not a shining new toy for them to win over or fight over with. Someone already owned me. And the rest of the human race could not stand even in his shadow. He was downright the most handsome man I had ever been fortuned to lay eyes on.

Months after I came here in Forks on my self-imposed hell, I fell—deep and hard—for this enigmatic gorgeous man whose physique was like the definition of perfect – lean but not thin, muscled but not bulky. Height was also not his problem as he was a six-foot-one specimen. He had white, smooth skin and carnation, luscious lips that tempted anyone to kiss them. To top it all off, he had dazzling green eyes and a crown of bronze sex hair. Not just physically; he was also perfection inside. Despite of the enigma he presented, one cannot feel uncomfortable interacting or just being near his proximity. He was a benign creature that the whole student body respected, even the males. They looked up to him as an idol of masculine fineness. And the females? He was a dream come true but something not meant for you.

Edward Cullen.

What was not to love in him? I loved him already. It was a bit off the academic year when our Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, had a nearly-fatal accident. He _cut his skin_ while paring apples at home.

It was so tragic that we had to visit him in the hospital and saw him in bandages like a mummified corpse. Turned out, he was so panicked with the cut that he flew downstairs to have it nursed. He was not paying attention with the steps of the stairs that he tumbled down.

That was not all. When he tried to stand up, he wobbled and continued the journey down the next turn of stairs. I had to gulp when I remembered how high their stairs were. We were not sure if he would be thankful for it; he was just halted at the bottom steps by a concrete statue but it hit his chest.

Talk about what a simple cut could do. It could end your life in a snap.

That all led to Mr. Cullen—or Edward, as he allowed us to call him—being hired as a substitute teacher. It was not easy for him. Conservatives in the school administration objected having him. They have a good point though—letting that piece of man interact with the students would turn the school into a drool and swoon zone filled with hormones. However, the school was on a tight financial crisis that when they found out he was into sports as well, he was immediately taken in. He was initially applying as an English teacher. Besides, he was only going to be working for a few months. The conservatives finally yielded and Edward had proven himself worthy of every penny they paid.

Everything was so right.

What was wrong?

He was my teacher.

I cannot afford to be deterred. He was all I ever wanted. I may sound like any infatuated teenager but I never was. I never fitted in that screaming swooning teen scenario. I was just me. It made no sense to me to use that excuse of human taxonomy to admire someone else. I take things seriously for it seldom happened that I feel any attraction to the other sex—nope, neither on my own race—and just him entering my life, there was a significant change that dawned on me. My life—a free-falling existence uninfluenced by gravity—was suddenly held by a force that attached me to a central part of my new existence. An existence around him.

Fueling my hope were the facts that one: he was not far from my age. He was just twenty-two for my eighteen. He finished his studies earlier than normal students can. Applying for a job was his terms to save money for continuing his studies. Two: he was single and yummy unmarried. And three: we were close and he was nice to me. Not just nice, we were in better terms. I was always a target of bitch stares whenever I was with him but I could not care less. They could stare all they want.

It was committed to memory, all the goodness he had done for me, like helping me when I slipped on the floor and the feel of his warm hands on my skin as he massaged my sprained ankle. Since then, I had fantasized of _other places_ where I wanted his hands on me. So hell was far from here. He was worth _the fall_.

"Good morning, class," his sweet voice suddenly invaded my daydreaming.

It took me a moment to perceive that the whole class had gone hushed and was ever attentive as they always were—in this class, as was the case.

"Kindly pass your essays," he continued.

I twisted in my seat to pull out my things from my bag and immediately met his eyes when I finished. I froze. Despite of the faint blush that managed to escape my restraints, I was internally rejoicing as my effort paid off. I caught him staring at my legs—my ultra-white, long legs—that were a bit exposed by my thigh-length flowing skirt.

As the rest were still retrieving their things, I had his attention all to myself. Jessica, who was on the seat ahead on my right, dropped her pen while she was fumbling with her books. I bent and retrieved it for her, flashing _him_ in the process. My blue top was not showy but it was loose enough that it can give you a wide berth if you bend. She thanked me and when I looked back at him, his eyes were wary and he was holding a rigid pose.

I smiled at him.

Yes, I was teasing Edward Cullen. It was the day I had braved to take things I want since the graduation was just a few days away. Add up the fact that he would be moving away next year. I would be in college and he would not be here in Forks, as he was moving away to start life somewhere. He just applied as a favor to a colleague here in FHS and the obvious financial benefits it could aid him. And it was him I wanted. Badly. I was craving to have him for myself.

He smiled back and started our short lecture, assessing the points we had made on our essays. I was listening, as I did not want to lose my chance on him. At one point when we were answering some evaluation forms, I ended up with my legs a bit apart as I was used to since jeans were my everyday clothes. My mind caught up with my body as I pressed my legs together while looking around to see if the class was aware of my unexpected exhibition. Thankfully, _the class_ had not. The class that was. When class ended, I sauntered pass him on my way out.

"Good day, Mr. Cullen," I bade as sweet as my voice could, without sounding like a slut.

"Good day, too, Bella," he answered while arranging his things. He started walking past me then said, "See you later at Gym." The way his voice melted went straight to my legs.

At lunch, I expertly positioned myself where Edward—er, Mr. Cullen, whatever—could have a better view of _me_. Since he was new and not staying long, there were days that he preferred the expanse of the cafeteria, enjoying his packed lunch, than the confines of the small faculty office. It was one of those days. He was sitting in the far corner when I entered, his head down as he read a book. Perfect.

I had myself on a seat facing him, crossing my legs, giving him private access to _me._ I played it cool. The rest of my lunch crowd was oblivious to what I was doing at the moment. Except for some insinuations.

"So, Bella, you're making a move on me, baby?" Mike mewled like a donkey beside me. "You don't have to. I'm free."

After spending two years with this Newton—as a schoolmate, mind you—I was still befuddled with the way he thought of himself, as if he was the son of a Greek deity. He made me want to regurgitate at the very place where I was, which I would have done if it was not improper to do so _and_ if _he_ was not there, probably watching us. From my periphery, I was proven a bit right. Yes, he was looking… at me. His look emboldened me.

"You know, Newton, mirrors are not that expensive. Try to purchase one, 'kay?" I snapped at him. The crowd erupted into fits of laughter, spreading the joke around us. Mike was pink.

It made me guilty bit. If he was not just _that_ annoying. "Sorry, Mike," I mumbled. _It was just I cannot lie_, I thought naughtily.

"It's okay," he shrugged. Immediately, I knew he had forgiven me.

Tyler doomed our 'peace' with another jibe. "You know, Bella was just being honest, Mike," he thundered.

"Yeah, it's not like she's good at lying," Eric assented, making the rest burst to laughter again.

"Really? You think that of me?" I said sweetly, taking them aback. They croaked their affirmation. "But I was thinking that advice applies to the two of you, too," I said sarcastically. I smiled at Mike; it was easy to appease him.

I saw Edward look back to his book, but he was visibly shaking with laughter, his head shaking as if in disbelief I just said that. Well, he caused that. He emboldened my inner-kitten. When our fits had died down, Jessica was the one to aid my unconscious plan.

"Well, Bella, why don't you show us what you've got there that had all these guys drooling," she challenged.

Albeit flushing the barest tint, I stood up facing _him_ and raised my thighs perpendicular to my torso. My skirt slid up my thigh, not much for my friends to see but substantial for _him_. Substantial enough to drive him crazy, I bet.

"This?" I asked seductively, my fingers skimming along the expanse of the skin from the top of my knees just a few inches up to where my skirt ends. I laughed and they all did. I just shook it off; and they knew me enough as an innocent girl. I chanced a glance at his table, only to see him rising and leaving the cafeteria. Already.

_Huh_, that was new. It took him most of the lunch time to finish his food as he was always reading. Yes, I was that attuned to him. Maybe... maybe I had an effect on him. I smiled inwardly.

xxx

I almost flew to my Gym class, in hopes of seeing him again. It was now an upside that I had PE classes, for the meantime at least. We were just going to play some games, since the year was already drawing to a close… in three hours.

To make things even better, Edward Cullen was playing most of the time—basketball. It was always a threat watching him, his graceful body running in front of me, his long arms and fingers flexing, the way he held the ball between his hands, the sweat covering him from exertion.

He was not a sexist as he did not exclude the girls. He would also play with us. Yeah, as in… play… us… I sighed. What I meant was volleyball matches. I still remembered when he held me on his body when a ball flew to me. It nearly knocked me off my feet but he was there to hold me up.

When I entered the gym, my male classmates were already playing basketball, but it seemed a bit un-thrilling. The girls looked deserted and some were already leaving. I approached Angela and asked her what was happening. She was one I could trust with and she knew my obsession with Edward.

"Edward was feeling a bit off so he went home early," she sighed. I looked around the gym and true enough, there was no sign of his gorgeousness. "So, he said class could go home early," she continued, despite of my obvious preoccupation.

"This really sucks," Jessica whined at the same time Lauren exhaled sharply. "I was pining for him all day and this is what I deserve? I only have little left to see him. Like in what— just this hour?"

I could have thought it was over-the-top dramatic lest of her last rant. It struck a chord. Deep.

I only had the day. Until today. The last day of the week before next week's graduation. He never mentioned to me if he would attend my graduation when I asked him one time. This would be the last opportunity.

With that, I bade goodbye to Angela and the rest, playing cool that since there was no class, I would like to be home early. No one knew home would be empty for the whole weekend without Charlie. After changing back to my clothes, I jumped to my car and drove to the place where I could see him. The house he had was a bit off the town, so it would cause no talk even if anyone saw my truck there. But still, I had it concealed by the foliages.

I was going to push my luck. Stretch the limits of our camaraderie. I was already bouncing in my heels as I knocked, eager to see him and say…

That had me short. _What would I tell him?_ That I want him? That I loved him? Even though he was my teacher? I went without _any _plan. My hands froze mid-air and it was then that I heard running steps. My heart went with its rhythm.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Edward Cullen, his chest bare to my face, only clothed in a blue pajama pants. My imagination did not do him justice. His musculature was better than my best imaginings.

"Oh," he gasped as he took in my form standing in front of his doorsteps. "Bella."

I blinked. He was smiling at me, my mind having a hard time to work. "Uhm, hi, Mr. Cullen. I was just… uh." For crying out loud, where had I put myself? I can barely form anything. So much for damned eagerness. I was chewing my lip as I looked at his blue slippers.

"Oh," he exclaimed, making me jump. He smirked at my reaction, making me remember some parts of my mind. "How rude of me. Come in, Bella."

I hesitated. "Am I not bothering you?" I mumbled, wanting to be on his good side. "I mean, is anybody there?"

He took in my worried look before sighing. He looked back inside, then back to me. "Well, actually…" he started.

My mind raced. How stupid of me to be blind in love. Of course, he was not married but he could still have women come in his house. It hurt like that time I cut my finger. It seemed superficial but it throbbed excruciatingly.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled and turned away to walk back to my truck.

"Wait, Bella," he exclaimed as he grabbed my wrist. It stung, where his hands on my skin were. "That was a joke. No one's here besides me… and now… you."

My heart raced hearing that and soon, I found myself seated on one of his couches in the living room, enjoying a cup of tea. Edward had donned a shirt, much to my disappointment. There were boxes of his things piled on the floor, some already sealed while the rest were still waiting for their last occupants. It made me even more desperate when I saw all of those.

"Sorry about the clutter. I should be all packed before Monday and I'm running a bit behind." I turned to where his voice came from, expecting his eyes to be dancing along the aforementioned offensive boxes but he was not. He was looking at me. "So, Bella, uh, what brought you here?" he asked from across the room. He was by the kitchen counter visible from where I was, only his upper body revealed.

Crap. I racked my brain for anything to say. "Well, I'm… visiting, I guess." It sounded like a question even to my ears. "I heard you were not feeling good. You were, right?"

"I'm not feeling good?" he mused. It shocked me that he seemed to be enjoying some private joke. But I cannot feel to be edgy and uncomfortable in his light, so I laughed weakly at my stupidity.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. Teaches me not to listen to gossip," I said.

"Haven't I told you to call me Edward? Anyway, I'm no Mr. Cullen now, just Edward. I just resigned this morning after our class," he said as he walked to sit beside me on the couch.

To say that knowledge pleased me was too understated. Stupid as it was, the knowledge seemed to have taken off a huge load off my shoulders. With him so close to me, a plan was already forming in my head and I was enjoying it. Every bit of it.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. This is pure stupidity, Bella_, my rational self screamed at me. She was beating against my lobes to control my body and leave the place immediately.

_Oh, shut up!_ My crazy side fired back. _This is the only chance I could have _and_ I'm so not going to waste it!_

_It's just your hormones and you're deprived! Now, get your ass up and go home. This is so not going anywhere._

The crazy side mentally snorted. _Go home yourself. I'm here, in his house, with no one else around and he is not my teacher anymore. I would be Bella and he would be Edward. Woman and man._

_You're not a woman. You've never even had a boyfriend and you're dreaming this high? _My rational side was hitting below the belt. _Time for a reality check._

_There would be no rules to be broken, if there are any that could stop me._ I was close to resembling a sulking, stubborn child. _Besides, I never had a boyfriend because I never wanted anyone before him. Who cares if I'm a virgin? We both are. _I hit back.

_But it's wrong—_

_I understand if you don't like him_, the crazed one cut off.

The other was incapacitated with that, unable to contradict what was thrown. _It's n-not like I don't—_

_So you love him. We both do. Will you leave this place with no assurance of ever seeing him again? Say no and you could leave; I think I'll hang out a bit more here. And of course, you wouldn't leave. Not that you can't; you also don't want to. Admit it. If you could have your way with him, you'll do it right here, right now, on this couch, on the floor, on his kitchen countertop. You'll want to accomplish our sexual fantasies. You'll beg him to take it. You love him enough that you'll be his slave. End of argument._

Wow. That was a bomb. It felt like there were two embodied entities fighting there instead of just my warring mind.

"Uhm, wow," Edward exclaimed from beside me. See? We even thought of the same word as if he had heard everything I said. Which he actually did not. Unless…

"So the bad side won?" I looked up to see a smirk and discomfort mix in his face.

Oh, God. Please do not tell me I was talking aloud… again. Crap. My face flushed and challenged a ripe tomato when realization dawned on me. My cheeks were hot as well as my ears. The blood was pumping rapidly through my heart, a jagged, disjointed rhythm accompanied by my lungs. Embarrassment flooded through my veins and arteries that the instinct to flight overtook me. I was about to bolt for the door but his hands pinned both of my wrists on my sides. He was kneeling in front of me, his face in height with mine. As if to make things worse, he was leaning forward and it did no good to my being.

"I'm sorry, M—Edward," I mumbled weakly with my breath already shortening.

"Does that mean the other side won, then?" he whispered huskily. I was so aware of him, of the heat I was feeling from my body and his.

_Don't look at his face_, I chanted like a mantra in my head. I knew I would just do something rash when I see his too glorious face… just inches from mine.

His face inched nearer, hot breath wafting against my neck. I shivered involuntarily and a whimper escaped my lips. "Why not?"

Crap. Where was my filter when I badly needed it? "I think I should leave… I-I-I'm keeping y-you from packing." I made a move to stand but he was just so there. He pulled away enough for me to steal a look on his emerald peepers. No, slash that part. His hooded emerald peepers.

"That's too bad," he whispered as he nuzzled my neck. My mind was going a hundred miles a second with what he was doing and saying. "I was rather betting on the other one. She's right in a bit; this _could_ be your only chance." He quoted me.

My breathing was labored as he continued teasing my neck. When I gulped, he went to that spot where my pharynx was and peppered kisses every time I repeated the action. I was battling not to attack him until he went to my left ear and pulled on my ear lobe with his teeth. Embarrassing as it was, I came on my underwear, creating convulsions to ripple my frame.

I gave up and later thought why I was even reigning myself for what I wanted. My hands struggled to reach his locks and he released them willingly. I was like a freed spirit as I threw myself on him; my lips crushed his with fervor and passion he had built up in me. We both moaned at the contact and as my hands were already free, I let them thread through his bronze hair whilst scratching my nails on his scalp in the process. He groaned and kissed me harder, his hands possessing me: one went at the back of my neck to pull my face impossibly closer while the other wandered down my body.

I licked and nibbled his bottom lip for a sweet entrance and I was not denied. Immediately, my tongue conquered his mouth and I was in a pure treat of his manly taste. My tongue dominated his but I cannot claim whole victory as he was occupied with other things, too. Other glorious things I was begging him to have.

I had clothes on, right? Geez, I was so lost in him that he already had my button-down yanked open with his hand underneath my brassiere. A moan escaped me as his hand was suddenly on my breasts, fondling my flesh like those were stress balls. I was aware of the next waterworks plus fireworks about to explode AGAIN and to hell with it; I was heading there with this man's doing.

"Fuck, Bella," he cussed in between our kiss. "You feel so damn good. So fucking damn… good." With that, he pulled one of my nipples like he was holding a string and all I could do was to scream.

"I-I'm coming, Edward," I panted. Oh my. "I'm almost there… d-don't s-topppp!" I totally screamed the latter part as his mouth slid from mine only to take possession of my other abandoned breast. He bit it hard but not in a painful way. No way. It was purely erotic that I came apart for the second time and I swore his leather couch was dripping. That thing was non-absorbent.

"Shit," he grunted and my face instantly flamed. He was going to kick my sorry ass now that I had ruined his couch. I was still panting and freely flowing when he lifted me from the couch.

There went everything… through the drain… all with my orgasm. I would try my damn best to save this moment. No way would I end on the floor of his porch.

"I'm, I'm sorry w-with your couch… I could clean it j-just don't ask me to leave." My words were much of a slur that I was afraid he would not understand a word. It may be a pathetic excuse but, people, do not be rude. I was still having my orgasm, for crying out loud.

"Who gives a damn about that couch?" he answered against my lips. I felt his legs slightly brushing my buttocks to let me know that we—or rather he—were walking upstairs.

Upstairs?

He broke the kiss to speak to me with blazing eyes. "You're not going anywhere until we're finished, my Isabella," he growled. "And I do business long _and _thorough."

He cupped my womanhood. Shit. Shake. Yes, please! Skin on skin. Edward literally had a way around clothing. Nothing would make him challenged with what he wanted with just some piece of cloth. He was running along corridors and his excitement ignited in me. My back had barely touched his bed when all of my clothes were ripped apart from my body. Literally. I laid there, completely exposed and at his mercy. My years of mediocre life gave me few references on being beautiful to anyone that I immediately covered my breasts and closed my legs.

He growled. "Don't hide yourself from me," he commanded. And instead of cringing to wherever hole there might be in his room, I was so turned on with his dominating side.

I realized he was still fully clothed and I would not have that. "But you are completely hidden, too."

A smothered look came on his face but not a second later, clothes were flying in the air and he was scorching again. He went sitting in front of me, his lips devouring my breasts.

"You robbed my, ugh, privilege… to rip those… uh… off of you," I barely managed to say in between pants.

"Later." Later? So there would be more after this? I would not contest that. I would hold him on his words.

His hand immediately went down again as he slowly pulled me to the edge of the bed.

"That couch was even lucky to have a taste of you… while I was the one who worked hard for it."

Oh. Oh. Oh. The shit in the couch.

He literally slid off the bed and was face to face with my bare, throbbing, aching, waxed, wet sex. His tongue darted out as he licked his lips with a ravenous look and I whimpered with its erotic pleasure. My sounds caught his attention, causing him to look up to me with an evil glint on his eyes. Without any warning, he swooped in and bit that bundle of nerves, his hands snapping my legs apart to give him better access. I screamed and yanked fistfuls of his hair but not pulling his face from where he was. Shoot me if I would. And hold your breath because I would not.

"M-more," I moaned, pulling him closer to me.

He had the nerve to ask, "What was that?" without peeling his glorious face far from me, not that I would allow it anyway. The vibrations sent tingles straight to my core.

"Fuck it, Edward," I groaned in his teasing. "More!"

"Gladly and with all pleasure, I will fuck you until you're too sore," he licked, "but you won't be sorry."

With that, he plunged his tongue inside me while his hand was busy: his thumb was pressing and pinching my clit while he rammed a finger, adding one at a time, inside my hole to join his tongue. I was being stretched into limits non-existent before there was him. All these in one hand while the other reached up to pinch and squeeze my nipples and breasts. His ministrations drew my strength to my core that I was all a panting mess lying at the foot of his bed. This guy was so talented!

I gripped his hair fiercely and pumped him in and out of me, accentuating what he was already doing. Then, of all the amazing things, he bit my clit while his fingers scratched against my inner walls. "Aaaah!" I screamed as I came on his glorious mouth. Cunnilingus would always be this exquisite if Edward would be the one to do it. He drank all of me before he rose and kissed me, duress and hard, sucking my face off.

"You're wonderful." He kissed me. "Exquisite." Again. "Delicious." He ended with a smack.

I had barely been backed to earth when the pilot said the next flight would lift off. I did not pass, though. No way. Edward continued kissing me and nibbling everywhere my skin would offer as he pulled me to the center of his bed. Once in a better position, he was right there at my entrance but he stopped. Paused. Waited. Whatever. I whimpered in anticipation.

"Bella, are you sure you want this?" he asked, looking straight to my eyes. "It's going to hurt."

I was losing my mind. "No, let me think about it. Can… c-can we continue this some other time?" Shock was screaming on his face so I quickly amended, "I'm just kidding. I've thought about this more than you know and I'm sure of everything. Of course, Edwar—"

I was cut off with a searing kiss and the feeling of his hard penis entering my core. The muscles of my body tensed, anticipated, all attention focused on the sole movement inside of me. Breathing was a struggle and my heart was pumping its way out of my rib cage. Finally, he was there. My legs lifted on their own accord, wrapping itself on Edward's torso, a silent assurance of my decision.

_It won't hurt, it won't hurt, _I chanted.

With one hard thrust, he broke through my innocence. I screamed, but not much from the pain of my hymen tearing. I was unaware such pleasure could be achieved on the moment you lose your virginity. For with his thrust, Edward pinched my clitoris with his fingers while his other hand assaulted my breasts and nipples. His lips became urgent and were colliding with mine with overpowering fervor and passion as his hands pulled and pinched and tugged on my electrified buds. I ended groaning and writhing against his body. It was a genital stimulation haven that barely gave me free space to acknowledge pain. I was marked as his.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured as he nibbled my lower lip. "It will pass… it won't hurt."

He was still and unmoving inside me – his hands still assaulting me—allowing me to get familiar with his size and shit—he was so big! Maybe I could put my arm down there! I tried to feel him in me, guesstimating and imagining how he was doing there so I clenched my walls around his massive sex and wiggled a bit. I whimpered at the pleasure it brought, the earlier pain now purely in pleasure. Edward hissed and as our eyes met, his orbs were already dark jade.

I pulled him back to my lips and whispered, "More."

With that, Edward supported his frame with his arms on either side of my face, leading him out of my lips' reach. I grunted with that as I also felt him sliding out of me. But—oh, my, fuck—that action was proven better as he used it for leverage and came crashing down on me. He was almost outside when he trusted, his penis going deeper that our pelvis might overlap. I moaned and screamed his name over and over.

"Fuck, Bella… You're so tight… so tight… and hot… and w-wet," he grunted as he pulled my left breast and led it to his hot mouth.

"Edward!" I screamed. He was driving me crazy. His thrusts were stretching my insides and my abdomen was twisting in coils of impending pleasure.

He grabbed my hips and pounded deeper. I moaned his name again. "That's it, baby. Scream my name!"

I was an obedient girl. "Faster… uh… harder! Harder!" I screamed.

So was he. He continued pumping as I met him, my hips crushing his as we met. The coil in my abdomen was so tight, promising a mind-blowing and earth-shattering explosion in front of me.

"E—Edwaarddd!" I screamed as I came, my mind going void as tidal waves of pleasure surged my body. My walls clenched and contracted around his massive cock and I was trashing with the force of my orgasm. He continued to pump in and out of my sex as I rode out my orgasm.

"Aaaah! Bella!" My contracting walls triggered his orgasm and as he exploded, squirting his seed inside me, he bit my neck so hard that I exploded again. He continued his thrusts, my walls effectively milking his cock with each deep intrusion.

I felt like my bones and my whole body was sharing the consistency of jelly. My legs hung loosely on his sides, weak and exhausted. I was long and thoroughly fucked. Or so I thought.

A moan escaped my lips as Edward moved again, grinding his pelvis against mine. I was like, hello? You were still inside me and you were doing delicious sensations to my body!

"We're not done yet, Bella," he whispered against the skin of my neck before biting down the pulse point there. I moaned. "I'm not yet done… we're far from done..."

He unlatched my loose legs from his torso and placed them on his shoulders. Oh, no. Oh, fucking no! I was aware what this position was wonderfully capable of…

Edward slammed into me again and I screamed on the top of my lungs. Yes, fucking yes!

"Yes, fucking… Edward!" I squalled for all the energy that was left from my body. His thrusts became rougher but who was I to complain? The new angle gave new depth to our connection.

Our breathing were ragged and chopped but he was superhuman not to need much air as he devoured my breasts, alternately sucking and biting each perk nipple. His hands squashed and squeezed my breasts like the fucking stress balls they were. I could feel the coil again and I was already flowing out.

"L-look… look at that, Bella," he grunted as he pounded in me. "I can see my cock sliding in your dripping pussy."

With that, his hand went to the aforementioned pussy and I was undone when he played with my clit. I screamed and whimpered and writhed as my orgasm for the nth time brought me to euphoria. He let me bite his shoulder and soon, his raging cock twisted wildly as he released in me.

I was totally fucked, right? If not, okay, let us do the thorough!

After a last deep trust, he collapsed on top of me, our bodies completely one. We were both breathing raggedly, even our heartbeats in tandem.

"Is that thorough?" I panted. Edward's face was nestled between my breasts and he chuckled as he nuzzled there, sending fresh desire to my system.

His hand cupped me, causing me to yelp. I looked down between us with the life force I could muster and the berth our joined bodies was capable, which was barely. He looked up with a lazy crooked smile on his face and that evil glint in his eyes that was telling me we were not yet done. I was so turned on that I whimpered, my weak arms lifting to cradle his face between my hands.

"You—_kiss—_thorough—_kiss_—promised thorough," I whispered incoherently. I did not know what his definition f thorough was but a promise is a promise and I was going along with what he defined it to be.

That speared him on. He bit my breasts. He fucking bit it hard + pumping three fingers into me immediately in a rhythm that could rival a hummingbird's heartbeat + his cock thrusting AGAIN inside like we were just starting + him sucking my breasts like a newborn + flicks on my clit and I was again thrown to the edge. I was so drained that he had to do the job as I was unable to meet his thrusts but he seemed to not mind; he was fucking enjoying fucking me. But I was not one to disappoint. I wedged my hand between his legs and squeezed his scrota from behind while roughly kneading his ass.

That seemed to surprise him as he thrusted rough and hard and then exploding in me. His cock exploded and I could feel every inch of his throbbing dick as he shot in me. He inserted another finger in me and then curling them to scrape my walls that I soon came after in a wild spiral and blinding orgasmic pleasure.

That was thorough. We held each other like that for what seemed like hours as we waited for our labored breathing to normalize or at least let us speak. And for some ounce of strength to dawn on us.

In the midst of that interim, my rational Bella—which was quiet all the while—peeped into my mind, grabbing the opportunity that her other end was still in la-la-land.

_So,_ she quipped timidly, as if unsure where things would go next. At that moment, she became an integral part of me as I was also confused… and on edge in a different context than before.

_So, you just fucked—thoroughly fucked—with your teacher_. I was about to complain but she swooped in. _Yeah, ex-teacher, whatever. He was still your teacher. Now what? You'll just get up and go back to your at the moment empty house? Just like that?_

She snickered. _Way to go, Bella. Love and lust in one, yey! He doesn't even love you, just so you know. You're just his cunning hormonal and rebellious teenager ex-student who is obsessed with her teacher. The sex is so good, I know. But making love is different and he would not do that to you. Now get up and drive home before he even asks you to leave…_

A silent sob escaped my lips. I felt Edward shift upwards though it was obvious he was still weak, so I was surprised when he kissed my cheeks. It took me a moment to notice I was crying. It was moving, in my part, for him to care like that. Weak and all that we were. And also moments later for me to realize I was musing aloud again. He caught my mouth in a long, dragging kiss before speaking.

"I'm not thinking of any of those things, Bella," he breathed against my neck, his arms wrapping around me.

"I'm… I didn't mean to say that al—"

"Sshh… Stay, Bella…You're not going anywhere," he cut off as his grip tightened. "We'll talk about it later. Sleep now…"

There was no way I would be able to keep an argument so I hummed my affirmation. I was drifting off when I felt him move away from me. An automatic whimper escaped my lips with my arms surrounding his body.

He soothed me. "Sshh… I'll be back, Bella," he whispered on my ear.

He truly was back and immediately. I felt the bed dip and soon, a wet cloth was making contact with my sex. My hips bucked as he cleaned me. The sheets underneath me were carefully pulled out and replaced with another one. After finishing what he deemed needed, he spooned me, wrapping his arms around me. I turned around and nuzzled his neck.

"In me…" I whispered, my arms making their way to wrap on his body. He leaned closer. "Sleep in me. Stay. Don't leave." I was mumbling. I was much of a coward to sleep without feeling him, afraid he would leave me that I was holding on to any assurance he would still be there when I wake up.

He pulled me closer and with one swift thrust was in me again. We settled in a comfortable position.

"I love you." I kissed him and soon fell asleep in his warm embrace.

xxx

The next day, Saturday, I was a big sore. Every part of me was sore.

Lips. Check. Note: Looked bruised. Plump.

Neck. Check. Hickeys and vampire attacks.

Shoulders. Same as neck plus unhinged feeling of the sockets.

Legs. Weary.

Joints. Let us not talk about them. Unspeakable.

Skin. Lip marks.

Breasts. Whoa.

My sex. I cannot see it. BUT I SURE CAN FEEL IT. Exquisitely sore but tinted with pleasure. No euphemism there.

And. Wait. Why… What was that? I squeezed as I felt something in my vagina. Weird. I clenched again and there it was again. Hard and throbbing. It was arousing and for this time that I had just woken up, I was disoriented. Also by the size of it.

_Was first sex supposed to be like that? That I could still feel him in me the morning after?_

"No," a male voice answered. My eyes quickly opened only to be met by his green ones. Edward. Seeing him brought back last night's memories that I instantly flushed like a blood-dipped cloth. Okay, not blood. Gross.

"Edward?" I stuttered. Why was he still inside me?

He grinned. I groaned. Hello, Bella? Your mouth was on the loose…

"I'm just doing what I promised last night. I agreed when you asked me not to leave… so," he gestured towards our connected bodies. "I would've loved to cook breakfast for you but I don't want you to wake up without me in. I won't cheat on you by slipping in before you open your eyes."

Oh. "Oh… uhm… uh… thanks."

That ought to be better response than babbling away. He leaned down and held my face between his hands and then kissed me. Even though I was afraid I had morning breath, I cannot will myself not to respond. But soon, I needed to break it as I was in need of deprived air.

He reluctantly pulled away. "Perhaps it's time to have some shower," he said as he pulled out of me. He held his hands out to help me up. I took it but blood rushed to my brain that I sank back on the edge of the bed. I winced as my sex made contact with the mattress. I silently hoped he did not notice it but it was a lost cause.

"I'm sorry about that," he whispered as he kneeled in front of me. "I was so rough… it was just your first—"

I silenced him with a kiss. "It's alright. I'm fine," I assured him. "Actually better than fine. Would you mind conserving water with me?"

He had such a caring nature. He literally bathed me so all I had to do was sit in the tub while he cleaned me. I reciprocated by giving him a fellatio. It was my turn to make him scream as I sucked his erection in my mouth, even swallowing his juices when he tried to pull me up when he came.

Hours later, I was seated on the island in his kitchen, my feet dangling on the in front, as I watched him cook omelets and the rest of our brunch. Because I did not have any other clothes with me, I was clothed by Edward's green shirt and… nothing else. He offered me some boxers but I liked the unrestrained movements I was provided without them. AND I also loved the look that came on his face whenever _those_ flashed on him.

"So, Charlie's out?" he asked as he settled a plate of rolls and eggs beside me.

I was almost done with my food when I answered as I picked on its remains. "Yeah… For the weekend. And a bit of the coming week I think."

Edward looked at me with a puzzled look. "Graduation?"

I sighed. I knew it might end here. "I don't think so… I'm not sure." I looked away as I answered. "He said he'll call today to tell me if he can make it. But I don't think he will. Travelling back home would take him the whole day… and," I exhaled, "and the whole training stuff was sure to last until tomorrow." I looked back at him only to see him deep in thought but I continued. "In any case, I should be heading home now. Check the phone and all that…"

_What a liar, Bella. You're not good at it._

"Are you repulsed by me that you want to get away now?" he questioned in mock hurt.

I slapped his shoulders. "Ha, ha," I laughed sarcastically. It was fun to laugh with him as it lessened that gloom. "You still have things to pack… I don't want to disturb you… anymore," I sighed. Here it goes. Bye to me.

"I'll attend your graduation."

That had me short. He told me he would be out of town already by then. "W-wh- how… You don't have to. You have important things to do."

"You're important," he answered sincerely. He walked up to me, settling between my legs as he held my hands between his. "I know it's wrong. This may be wrong… but everything about you feels so right for me."

His hands were so soothing despite of the strain of our topic. And a part of my long-lost mind aided me with the light of where he might be going with this. And I already knew where I would stand and walk on.

"Say… don't take this in an offensive manner… but… do you love me?" His eyes probed mine, proving he was serious with everything we were discussing. Probably a future.

"Yes. With all I am capable of." I answered solemnly.

"I can't say the same." My blood ran cold as tears streaked down my face. I knew it. "Sshh, don't cry, Bella. Let me finish. I can't say the same NOW. But I'm getting there." He kissed me and I responded immediately to the familiar softness of his lips against mine. "I like you… very much. And you're important to me. I'm falling fast and hard but I want to tell you those words when I'm sure I really do. You're far too important to be hurt for a jackass like me."

"Thank you," I whispered and hugged him.

"If you want to get this deeper…" I nodded vehemently. He chuckled, a weak restrained sound. "Talk would start, though."

"I don't care, actually, sorry. But we can keep it under wraps until we're far off from high school days," I suggested as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His own arms wound around my torso, his head dipping on my left shoulder as he spoke.

"I want too… but I would be gone after your graduation… or maybe a few days after that, as soon as Charlie is back. And I would be studying and so are you. It can be hard…"

"Brown," I cut in.

"What?"

"I'm going to Brown. I'm attending there for Lit." His face was a comical mix of surprise and… glee? He crushed his lips on mine. Long, duress and sweet. We were panting when we broke for air.

"It's—it's nice to meet a schoolmate… and possible classmate this early, isn't it?"

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "Really?" I asked with still no trace of comprehension of the spur of the moment.

He nodded with a huge grin and it all dawned on me in one force that I squealed and jumped on him. "Are you sure? Oh, God! Really? I love you! I love you! Oh, God, I'm so happy!"

"I am too, love… totally eased with that," he answered as he kissed me.

Our chaste and sweet pecks turned into deep and frantic battle and with our compromising position, my veins were sparking again. Edward was already ahead of me as he held my ass and dominated my mouth, relishing each other's taste. He set me back on the island, his hands already slipping to my folds.

"What's this, love?" he inquired in a mock as he jutted his fingers _in_ me.

"Love?" I asked instead, sidetracked by it.

"That's what I've always wanted to call my wife someday. It says all," he answered then jutted again, eliciting a moan from me. Wife. "I'm asking what's this."

I squeaked when he pulled my shirt off. "Ugh. Edward... E-… It's my pussy… Wet and ready for you… Aaahhh!" He was pumping already before I could even finish.

"Bella," he groaned as he grinded against me, sending his fingers deeper in me. "Can I have my… oh fuck… my desert?" I was nodding already, my head bobbing up and down. "Say it, say want you want me to do, love," he purred.

Shit. "Eat me… Fuck it… me… Edward!"

He was already there, licking and pumping me. His other hand led my legs up on his shoulders as he sat on a low stool. Not long after, my orgasm spewed on his face but he was so damn eager to eat me off.

"More," Edward and I said at the same time when my orgasm lessened. We both laughed. Edward let me unclothe him, removing his pajamas and shirt. When he was also naked, his cock already like a bull about to attack, he devoured my lips. I held onto his shoulders as he lifted me off and then, oh and then, he slammed me to his cock. I moaned loudly especially when he walked upstairs. Just imagine the pleasure of being impaled while the man was almost running to your room to take you. Just imagine.

xxx

"Hello, love," Edward greeted with a kiss, his arms wrapping from behind me. I automatically calmed and pressed myself nearer him. We were on our Christmas break on our second year in Dartmouth already. Edward and I were spending our break over Chicago, where his family was. To my surprise, he invited Charlie to celebrate with us. An even greater surprise, Charlie agreed.

Charlie was not a fan of my relationship with Edward. At first, that is. With all the talks that immediately blazed across town after some crow saw us two weeks after graduation, my father was enraged and even asked me to leave my boyfriend by then. Of course I did not agree. If I did, many women would hold a feast for me. And I did not care even if they would build a shrine for me. I would still choose Edward over those.

In one argument, I hit Charlie a bit below the belt as I fired about him not being always around even only on supposed to be celebrated days of my life. That had him short and we came to a truce that he would see if he could trust Edward with me and not judge him. Apparently, he was appeased.

"Hi. What took you so long?" I asked as I spun around. We were already in his room – our room – so intimacy was unregulated. Our lips immediately sought each other. "What's your defense this time?" I quoted.

"I talked to your father—_kiss, or should I put devour?_—and my parents," he whispered against our lips.

I hummed. "About?"

He dragged the kiss to a stop. I pouted but then he answered. "For this."

In front of me was a gorgeous gold ring nestled against a plum velvet box. It was a band with delicate sapphire stones adorning the whole stretch of it. On top were two hearts that optically looks like one. I noticed that there was something inscribed in it. _Edward Cullen + Bella Swan. _Our ring. It was a sight that my breath caught in my throat. _This can't be._

"I was not aware where I was going. I was resolved why I went to Forks in the first place. But you answered all those queries and all else that came my way. People can judge me all they want and I don't care. No one can judge me for how much I love you." Tears were paired with a smile on my face as I looked at the man before me. "_Isabella Marie Swan_, I'm sure of my love for you, as sure as I am that it's you I want to spend my life with."

His eyes and voice smoldered. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you please do the honor of making me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I answered. "Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" I jumped on him and tackled my husband. Soon we were ripping our clothes off, engaged in a flaming love-making, when someone knocked on the door.

"Edward." Her sisters' voice emanated from outside.

"Put the ring on first, will you?" Alice taunted. She possibly did not have any idea how right she was. I was still not wearing the ring.

Rose snickered. "Continue _that_ after you finish proposing to her."

I flushed as other giggles emanated. Please just let it be those two only out there. But I knew it was so not the case. I can bet Charlie was also there. Edward grinned and held my hand. We both watched as he slipped it on my finger and deviously kissed my palms and each finger, saving the ringed one for the last.

"She's got it," he yelled for them to hear. "Now, excuse us. I still have other things to slip in. Thank you."

I was red and I smacked Edward when retreating laughter of the others answered us, a deep booming one accentuating the innuendo. Yep. Charlie was present on the list, thank you.

Edward laughed and pushed me back to the bed. "So, where we again?"

I pulled off his pants and my own before pulling him flushed against me. Grabbing his erection, I pulled it to my entrance, earning a moan from him. "I think we're about on the slipping part."

With that we made love un-forbidden. As I was his and he was mine. Not yours. Totally mine.

* * *

**xxx**

**Read. Rate. Review.**

**Please visit Forbidden Swan (Forbidden: Not according to Edward Cullen). Thanks!**


End file.
